


Curiosity

by Leonidas1754



Series: Martial Arcs Kinky Fuckery [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: #BlameNerdgasnz2k17, Consent, Consent is very sexy, I guess that could be a thing, Kicking that tag off with a "bang" AAAAAAAAY, M/M, Now to go hide in the corner and never look anyone in the eye again, Porn, Tentacles, aura play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Jaune comes to Ren with a confession on a very embarrassing dream he had, and Ren indulges him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -throws this fic and runs away screaming- #BLAMENERDGAZRNS2K17  
> (Also please forgive any mistakes here and if the last part seemed rushed, I wanted to finish and be done with this because I am not used to writing smut help)

"Hey Ren? Can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess so. Is something wrong?" Ren looked up from where he was putting his clothes away.

Jaune looked around, as if double checking no one was there. Ren thought it was kind of silly. Pyrrha and Nora were out on a weekend trip with the girls from RWBY and CVFY, so they were on their own for the weekend.

"Well... Promise you won't judge me? It's kind of weird, but you're the only one I think I can talk to about this kind of thing." Jaune sat on his bed, not looking at Ren. "It's uh... It's about sex. Like, a kink. I think..."

Ren made a soft noise of understanding. Of any of their team, Ren was absolutely the one to talk to when it came to anything coming even close to sex. Pyrrha got too flustered and Nora tended to tease too much, but Ren was good at keeping secrets and was generally calm about it, so it made sense that Jaune was coming to him when no one else was around.

He walked over and sat beside Jaune, hands in his lap. "Well, I promise, there are very few things that you could be into that would make me think any less of you."

Jaune looked wary. "What are the ones that  _ would  _ make you think less of me..?"

"Is it illegal?"

Jaune shook his head. "I don't even think it's possible, really..."

"Well, if it's not something that's illegal, then I'm probably not going to think any less of you."

Jaune looked a touch reassured at that, but still quite nervous. "Alright... W-well I kind of had a dream last night of..." He trailed off, murmuring something Ren couldn't make out.

"I can't understand you, Jaune. Please speak up."

"... I had a fantasy about being fucked by tentacles."

"Oh." Ren blinked in surprise. Well then. That was certainly not what Ren had been expecting. And really, he'd been dreading something far worse. "Well, it's far from the strangest I've heard, really. And it  _ is  _ possible."

Jaune looked a little startled. "Wait, really? I don't think I ever want to know what the strangest kink you've heard of is. And how would it even be possible?"

Ren bit his lip. He probably shouldn't have said anything, but it had sort of slipped out. He considered not telling him, but it couldn't hurt, right?

"Well..." He began slowly, "I can manifest my aura to have physical effect, like making a shield for example. And, well... You aren't the only one to have that sort of kink." Ren's cheeks were red from the admission, but he knew if he didn't tell, Jaune's immediate question would be how he knew he could do that sort of thing. He could feel Jaune's eyes on him as his cheeks flushed pink.

Jaune swallowed down. "Well... Thanks for this, at least. Good to know I'm not some weirdo, heh."

"It's fine, glad I could... comfort you, I guess?" Ren smiled weakly. "And thank you, for not judging me as well."

"No worries, I mean, I'd kind of be a hypocrite if I did."

They sat there in awkward silence for a little bit longer. Ren wasn't really sure what to say. It's kind of weird to admit that you've fucked yourself with Aura-tentacles before, especially when said leader had just admitted to having his own fantasies of similar things.

"You know..." Ren started slowly, "If you wanted, and didn't mind it being me... I could show you. And you could see if you really like it. As more than a concept, I mean."

Jaune stared at him, eyes wide. "W-wait, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to pressure you to do something you don't want to do..."

Ren couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Trust me Jaune, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to."

Jaune swallowed. "So you really want to..? Well, if you're sure..."

"Just as long as you're willing to take care of me after," Ren teased lightly. "After all, it'll drain a lot of my Aura."

Jaune nodded, almost eagerly. "Of course! Aftercare is a really important part of sex, right? Or at least, that's what I've read."

"Well, this usually isn't what aftercare is in reference to, but yes, it is quite important."

"So what should I do?"

"Just... Scoot back a bit on the bed and let me concentrate, alright?"

Jaune nodded, obediently moving back on the bed and sitting there with his legs crossed. Ren had never done this to anyone but himself, so he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to do this. He'd try his best, though, and be extra careful since it wasn't himself he was playing with. He didn’t want Jaune to get hurt, and have no one to help him, seeing as this would drain him immensely. It was different with himself, he could immediately feel what worked and what didn’t, but he’d have to be more cautious with Jaune and focus on him, which would take more energy and such. He shook his head softly, clearing the thoughts.

Jaune swallowed a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just worrying too much.” Ren smiled softly. “Tell me, did you start this dream with your clothes on?”

Jaune looked surprised for a moment, his face flushing further. “W-Well, it did, but I can take them off if you want.”

Ren shook his head again, placing his hands in his lap. “No, it’s alright, just curious.” He closed his eyes, focusing his Aura. He could do this, it would be like he did for himself. 

After a few moments, Jaune jumped, squirming softly. “S-something touched me!”

Ren chuckled. “That’s kind of the point, Jaune.” Soon the tentacle became visible, small and pink and brushing against Jaune’s cheek.

Jaune swallowed. “Whoa…” He turned his head a little, reaching up to touch it. “This is… really weird, but cool.”

Ren moved forward, settling between Jaune’s legs to lessen the strain of extending his Aura. “Mm, just relax.” He opened his eyes slowly to take in Jaune again.

Jaune stared back at him, more than a bit surprised. Ren’s eyes glowed, and he somehow seemed more powerful, more in control. “O-okay.”

The tentacle moved across his cheek and pressed against his lips, and Jaune opened his mouth to allow it in. It felt smooth and slick against his tongue, rubbing and carefully moving in and out. Another made its way around his waist, squeezing and rubbing him through his clothing. Jaune made a soft noise, hands curling in the sheets as Ren smirked a little. The second tentacle carefully slipped under his waistband, sliding against the bare skin and dipping down across his hips.

Jaune sucked softly on the tentacle in his mouth, face flushed bright red. Ren looked hot, watching him with half-lidded eyes and a slight smirk. He doubted Ren even knew what he looked like right now. Jaune opened his mouth, moaning long and low and arching his back.

Ren bit his lip, resisting the urge to moan himself. “Raise your hands above your head,” he ordered, already using a third tentacle to latch onto his wrist. Jaune obeyed, and quickly his hands were bound together with the third, thicker tentacle. It creeped down along his arm, then slipped over his shoulder and into the front of his hoodie. Jaune moaned again, then tried to say something, but it was lost in his mouth being full. Ren pulled the tentacle out of his mouth. “Is something wrong?”

Jaune shook his head. “N-no, just… Well I realized, this is all about me getting off, what about you?”

Ren smiled softly. Really, he should have expected this from Jaune. “Well, I don’t want to use up too much energy in trying to please both of us, and you’re a bit… occupied.”   
Jaune bit his lip. “Well… You could still use me.” When Ren looked at him in confusion, he continued, “Y-You could fuck me, or ride me, or I could suck you off…” He swallowed, face scarlet. “Whatever you want.”

Ren froze in shock. Jaune was really offering to- He shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just jerk myself off if need be. Besides, it’d be harder to pay attention to what I’m doing if I let you do that.” That, and a large part of him wanted to see what it looked like when this was happening to another person.

“Oh, okay.” Jaune tried not to sound terribly disappointed, not even sure why he felt so in the first place, and Ren shifted, moving the positions of the tentacles. The second stayed at his hips, while the third, the one binding his wrists, creeped down to push into his mouth.The original pushed into his shirt, rubbing over one of his perked nipples.

The tentacle around his waist dipped down further, wrapping firmly around the base of Jaune’s cock. Immediately his hips bucked, and he moaned, muffled by his mouth being full. Ren chuckled softly, reaching up and pulling down his pants down just enough to free his cock. The tentacle slowly began to massage it, twisting up his cock and teasing the slit. At the same time, the tentacle in his mouth began moving in and out, slower, but fucking his mouth all the same.

Ren groaned softly at the sight, reaching down and undoing his own pants. There was no way he’d be getting through this without touching himself. Jaune certainly seemed to be enjoying himself as well, back arching and arms straining against their bind.

“Fuck, Jaune… You look amazing…” The second of the tentacles slipped down to rub at his ass, making Jaune moan harder. “Do you want me to try putting one inside you..?”

Jaune nodded as best he could in his pleasure-addled state. His body felt like it was on fire, the chill air making goosebumps on his bare skin. He could see Ren touching himself when he tried to lift his head, sending chills down his spine. He did his best to keep his concentration, but he couldn’t take much more. He did his best to push the tentacle from his mouth, and when Ren pulled it out, he spoke again. “R-Ren, I’m going to cum…”

Ren moaned softly. “Then cum, Jaune. I’m not stopping you.”

Jaune hissed a bit as the tentacle around his cock tightened, and he found Ren’s name spilling from his lips as he reached his climax, cum splashing across his chest. Suddenly the tentacles disappeared and he slumped onto the bed. It took him a moment to lift his head and look at Ren, who was swaying a bit. “... Ren? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yea, just… Tired…” He leaned forward and flopped onto his side, groaning softly. 

Jaune glanced down, seeing that Ren was still hard. “Do you want some help? I’ve still got some energy left, I could get you off…”

Ren blushed softly. “I-I guess if you want.” He rolled onto his back, reaching down and pulling his shirt up a bit to expose his pale stomach.

Jaune moved over onto his side, pulling Ren against his chest and reached down, taking Ren’s cock in his grasp. It only took a few strokes for Ren to come himself, more gasping than moaning. They laid there together for a few minutes, silent except for their breaths and the noises from outside.

Finally, Jaune spoke up. “You alright, Ren?”

“Yea, just tired… Aura’s all spent up… What about you? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Jaune shook his head, chuckling. “Nah, I’m fine. That was… Really weird, but really awesome.” He pressed his cheek to Ren’s hair. “Wish I could return the favor, but I can’t really do stuff like that.”

Ren blushed softly. “It’s alright. Maybe you can think of another way to make it up to me. For now, I just need rest.” He knew he should at the very least pull his pants up and straighten his clothes, but he didn’t really feel like it, and it seemed Jaune didn’t either. Still… “We should clean up a little, at least.”

Jaune sighed. “I guess. We’re kind of a mess. Might as well just toss these clothes, they’re all gross.” He sat up and pulled his sweatshirt off, then wiggled out of his pants.

Ren bit his lip, watching him and feeling a little bit like a pervert. Still, Jaune had the right idea, so Ren slowly undid his shirt, fingers fumbling. Jaune glanced over and Ren blushed harder. “Er, could you help, please?”

Jaune nodded, turning several shades redder himself as he helped Ren out of his clothing. Soon, they were both stark naked and Jaune pulled the covers over them both, laying down beside him again. “Better? We can get baths once you get your energy back.”

Ren nodded. “Alright. And, if you ever want to again…” he swallowed back, turning to press into Jaune’s chest. “Well, I wouldn’t be against it.”

Jaune felt like his face was going to burn off even as he wrapped his arms around Ren. Really, this had raised a bit more questions than it had answered, and he certainly hadn’t expected to be holding a very warm and very, very naked Ren in his arms. He couldn’t say he was against it, though.

Oh if these walls could talk, Nora would absolutely murder him when the girls got back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments give me life and motivation to writer more, now I shall go to the trash can and be embarrassed.


End file.
